


Inside and Out

by RainbowArches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Genderqueer Characters, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, kind of corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They want to look like how they feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside and Out

"I thought I’d find it with you. Nicky, how many times have I told you Mummy’s medical gauze is not a toy?"

"I’m not playing with it."

"Oh really? What are you using it for? Are you dressing up a cut? Did you cut yourself across your entire chest?"

"No."

"Then you’re playing with it. Take it off. I need it."

"Sorry."

"You know, most girls your age stuff their bras. They don’t try to avoid them altogether."

"I don’t want to wear a bra."

"Yes, I got that much. But eventually you’re going to need the support. Trust me, I’m a doctor."

"I don’t want to support them. I don’t want them at all."

"The word you’re looking for is boobs."

"Is that what the doctors are calling them?"

"Call them what you want, they’re what’s growing on your chest. You can’t ignore them."

"I can try."

"Yes, I just don’t know why you want to. You should be excited. You’re growing into such a beautiful young woman."

"I don’t want to be a beautiful young woman."

"Why not? What are you scared of? Growing up? Getting married? Having kids? Because you know you don’t have to do anything you’re not ready to do."

"I’m not scared."

"Is this about sex? Because if you have any questions-"

"No! I don’t want to know anything about sex!"

"Well that’s another thing you’re going to have to-"

"Nope. No thank you."

"I’m not saying you have to have it-"

"Stop."

"Fine. I’ll save it for later. Will you just tell me what’s bothering you?"

"I feel mismatched."

"How so?"

"I don’t feel like I’m supposed to get boobs. Or, you know, other things. I don’t feel like I should have girl parts. And I hate that I have to behave and dress a certain way just because I have them."

"One day you will learn to say things like vagina and uterus, but I will be patient. So you think you’re a boy?"

"I am a boy. I just don't look like one."

"Okay."

"Okay? Really? Are you really okay with that?"

"Yes. I know I don’t sound like it, but I am. I can’t say I’m surprised. But I thought it was just a kid thing, that you’d grow out of it."

"You mean you hoped I would."

"No. Maybe. But only because I’m scared for you. I don’t think you understand yet how hard people will make this for you."

"I understand just fine. You think people haven’t noticed?"

"I just want you to be safe. Come to me if you run into trouble, okay? Tell me what I can do to make things easier."

"I will."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know. I love you too. Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can you call me Nick?"

"Okay. Put that gauze back where you found it, Nick."

 

"Are you mad?"

"Of course I’m not mad, sweetheart. I’m just shocked. You’ve never given any indication of…"

"Girliness? Yeah, I’m not very ladylike. But that doesn’t mean I’m not a woman."

"When did you decide this?"

"I didn’t decide anything. I didn’t wake up this morning and decide I didn’t want a penis anymore."

"Well no, of course not. I mean, when did you decide you wanted surgery?"

"I always wanted to look like a woman, like how I should look, but it didn’t feel like a possibility until now. I’ve been saving up and doing research and stuff, and I think I’m ready. So this is going to happen whether you like it or not; I just thought you should know."

"I’m not stopping you, Marty. If you think you’ll feel more comfortable as a woman, go for it. Just be sure that this is what you want. Don’t do anything you’ll regret."

"I’ve been sure about it for twenty years. I’m not going to regret it."

"I told you about my tattoo, right?"

"That’s not at all the same thing."

"You’re right. This is a much bigger decision. It’s not something you want to be wrong about."

"I’m not changing my whole identity. I’ll look like a woman. Other than that, I’ll be the same old me, exactly as I am right now."

"Then why change at all?"

"Because I think it will make me feel better. Mom, I’ve thought this through. I’m doing it."

"If you’re absolutely sure."

"I am. Also I’ll be calling myself Maria. I’d appreciate it if you did too."

"I’ll try. I think that might be easier when you look like a Maria."

"Take your time."

"Have you told your father yet?"

"Not yet."

"I think you better let me talk to him first."

"Okay. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too. Maria."

 

"I may be out of line, Sir-"

"Since when do you care?"

"-but the last hour you spent on your nails could have been more productively spent on the paperwork you illegally delegated to Coulson."

"Coulson wants to pull stupid stunts like the ones he’s been pulling, he can fill out the damn paperwork. In the meantime, I’m taking a well-earned break and enjoying this impossible shade of purple."

"It’s a nice purple boss. Can I have an hour off too?"

"What for?"

"I need a dress. Don’t laugh."

"I’m not laughing."

"It’s for the mission you put me on."

"I believe you. Go ahead, take your hour."

"Thanks. By the way, Barton’s wondering where is nail polish went. He’s starting to get mad."

"What are you insinuating? This is my nail polish."

"Understood, Sir."

 


End file.
